kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Advant Card
is the every Contract Riders in Ryuki Rider. These cards are imaginary collectiable cards. The Contract Riders traveled the another world called Kagami World to find and tame the Mirror Monsters. The five types of cards are Contract, Attack, Weapon, Descend and Magic cards which is everytime to create their own cards and powers. Contract Card The Contract Card are blank Advant Card to search the wild Mirror Monsters in the Kagami World. The wild Mirror Monsters attacking the normal people only Contract Riders can tame it and becoming relationship partners. If the Contract Riders already has one, they and their partners hunts the wild Mirror Monsters and tame the another and another. When the wild Mirror Monsters or enemies was defeated, the Contract Riders using their ContractRide Deck to take the enemies and add one or more blank Advant Cards or Mirror Monsters, add five or more blank Advant Cards. There are four types of Contract Cards. *'Contract Card' - Able to tame the Mirror Monsters. *'SummonVent Card' - Able to summon the Mirror Monsters in battle. *'Seal Card' - Able to seal the opponent's Mirror Monsters and capture them. However, it was forcibly forbidden to the Rider Battle Tournament or Rider Battle Round *'Link Card' - Make the Mirror Monsters absorb the defeated Mirror Monsters' powers. The effect causes the Mirror Monsters evolves. Attack Card The Attack Card was common red Advant Card to used advantage the enemies. While the Contract Riders calls the Mirror Monsters, they also used their Mirror Monsters' common attacks and special attacks. Contract Riders' Attack Cards was eventually teleported to their decks. Weapon Card The Weapon Card is the yellow Advant Card to create or summons a weapon. In the battlezone, the Contract Riders call forth the Mirror Monsters and standby for battle. Descend Card The Descend Card is the green Advant Card to create a warp zone that allows to attack the enemies behind. Samuel used it in the first time to destroy Buggery. Magic Card The Magic Card is the light-green Advant Card to create a ability that allows to increase the Contract Riders' strength. Survive Card The Survive Card was the golden Advant Card to insert the ContractRide Deck and access the Super Form to Contract Riders. There are three golden Advant Cards to search. Samuel used all three Survive Cards to access the Final Form until their partners have Final Forms too. #Left Wing Shippu Survive #Body Mugen Survive #Right Wing Rekka Survive FinaVent Card The FinaVent Card was the purple Advant Card to make a finishing move. The Kaga Riders used FinaVent Card to finish Unicorn Mirror Monster for good. Unite Card The Unite Card is the white Advant Card to fused with other Mirror Monsters. The first used by Ichika known as Vent Rider to fused Purple Radragoon, Pink Stingeray and Gray Saigyo then used Mutate Card to forming into Drayuu. Mutate Card The Mutate Card is the violet Advant Card similar to Link Card's effect to permanently reforming the Mirror Monsters. The first used by Ichika known as Vent Rider to reformed Haderah into powerful form called Megarah. Category:Arsenal